homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515-I hate this
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 05:19 -- CC: Hey there AT: hey :) CC: :) CC: Sorry about my exit earlier AT: thats okay you were upset CC: Yeah, I'm over that CC: I'm in the Archives right now AT: ?? youre asleep? CC: Soo I'm in better spirits CC: Yeah CC: Not really asleep CC: More like, outcold CC: Got a rude awakening from Libby CC: Smacked me upside the head with a club AT: oh AT: the fight thing CC: Yeah, gave me a black eye CC: With a giant club CC: Also being pretty rude CC: Eh, it's whatever CC: I gave them some space, I missed you AT: i missed you too :) AT: i wish i could visit you in the archives CC: I wish you could too, I like it here CC: Present company's attitude excluded, hehe AT: libby mentioned it once, but i havent heard much since CC: It's alright CC: Minus being surrounded by horror terrors CC: But I guess that can be overlooked CC: Well, not really CC: So long as I don't go to the audience chamber or install a window in my room AT: yes that is not ideal do not install a window CC: I saw one of them face to face already, wasn't that bad CC: Just extremely creepy CC: Heh, yeah, I had no neighbors on Alternia and I don't care to have them now AT: yea huge tentacle mass right? CC: Yup AT: mmm yes they are not fun AT: Gl'bgolyb was at least a lusus CC: I guess CC: Still had the power to drive trolls extinct AT: yes the vast glub CC: Heh, yeah, and there's a sea of them outside AT: yea i can imagine that ugh AT: she was enough AT: and i think i can hear them on derse CC: Glubbing with infinite mouths and bleeding eyes and just, no CC: I was too distracted on Derse to pay attention AT: yea uh yea to just all of that AT: i managed to find my tower finally so thats something CC: Good to hear CC: What kind of stuff is in it? AT: uuh it looks like my room in my hive AT: bed and everything AT: has some extra capes AT: been trying to clean the dress im not sure theres an extra of that CC: Damn CC: I hope you can find one somewhere AT: yea i think theyre kinda... self cleaning themselves almost its weird AT: its just taking a while for it to get out... not sure the hem is ever going to be clean CC: I'm sure it'll get there CC: Try not to worry about it too much AT: im not really super worried AT: i wish i couldve showed you tho... CC: Showed me what? AT: the dress and the cape :( AT: i wanted to see your reaction CC: Sorry that all got ruined :( CC: I did see them, even if I wasn't in the mind to appreciate them AT: yea its okay i shouldve just talked to libby instead of well AT: being an idiot CC: If I could have, I would have told you how lovely they were CC: Also yourself AT: :) thank you AT: i want to keep these derse clothes somehow theyre really nice AT: and comfy CC: Maybe you can CC: Have you played with the alchemiter? CC: It's possible to make stuff with it AT: ive been thinking about it CC: I don't know what all it can do though AT: i was wondering if i did anything with my phone and these glasses i found whether i would have a display kinda like you have CC: Maybe CC: Maybe I could somehow make an even better display AT: that seems possible! CC: Hands free messaging is pretty nice AT: yea my thumbs are pretty tired CC: Especially when catching frogs on LoPaP AT: yees thats good AT: and less likely of breaking your phone AT: i cracked the screen CC: Oh CC: How? AT: uuh AT: my hands? CC: Why, rather AT: i was AT: really angry AT: it has gotten better AT: but i am still upset CC: Angry at what? AT: siigh just AT: everything AT: scarlet in my head AT: getting jealous about libby getting mad at you AT: and then i was getting angry about that because i knew i SHOULDNT AT: but i couldnt stop and it just kept building CC: I'm sorry CC: I'd clear all that up if I could AT: lorrea did something and it helped AT: so its okay for now CC: did what? AT: idk all i can guess is that something similiar? and i asked her to so be mad at me CC: She shipped us? AT: yes CC: While I was in the library, you kind of did just pop into my head AT: sorry CC: ... CC: It was for you, so it's okay CC: But I'm so tired of people getting into my head AT: i kno AT: once scarlet's is gone ill ask her to drop it CC: Please consult me or something next time AT: i will CC: Thanks AT: :) CC: I like you because you're great CC: not because of someone else telling me that I do AT: yea and thats what i want AT: i dont want anything forced CC: Definitely not, especially not through mental treachery CC: This is a trend and I actually hate it CC: I haven't felt much since death, but this, I hate AT: no :( i hate it too we can stop it from being a trend AT: im glad youre at least feeling something, i wish it was something better tho im sorry CC: Yeah, something is better than nothing CC: I think AT: its the start CC: Start of what? AT: id really like to make you feel something better tho :( CC: Everything sliding back downhill? AT: no start of getting up CC: Getting up? AT: yes CC: People getting into my head is what started all this CC: I'd have never fallen in the first place AT: im not saying that part is good im saying you being upset is the good part even when your upset with me AT: everyone does need to mind their space and ill make sure i mind mine AT: but... i think this is better i kno how it feels to be at the bottom CC: I also hate being here AT: the game? CC: Being at the bottom AT: ... its not fun CC: No, it's not CC: It's the worst AT: you dont have to stay there AT: i kno AT: because you feel like your nothing CC: I'm starting to wish for double death instead CC: If only because that's a fun phrase AT: :( as fun as a phrase that is i would really miss you CC: You can visit CC: And there'd be twice as much of me to go around AT: pfft i dont think thats how thatd work AT: but thats all id be able to do nyarla AT: visit AT: i coudlnt stay CC: I'd rather only see you occasionally than constantly if it means your death AT: yea i kno but what if you just didnt double die CC: Half the reason I don't want to double die AT: :) CC: :) CC: Eh, I'm over it now anyway CC: The upsetness AT: ?? AT: mmmmm CC: I'm dead, I'm not supposed to worry about stuff AT: you are not completely dead you r still very much here CC: Not presently at least AT: that doesnt mean you have be over anything CC: I feel it, I'm just choosing not to act on it AT: okay CC: My waking self CC: /Alive/ self CC: Doesn't need all the drama and whatnot AT: no i think we all need a break before anything else AT: ... things are tense on lorrea's team CC: That's what this is, a break CC: What happened to Lorrea's team? AT: arty AT: proposed a very dumb idea AT: which involved jack CC: Here we go AT: and lorrea snapped as trolls tend to CC: Somehow, not surprised AT: they handled it but im going to be keeping a close eye on their team AT: yea ive been worried about that CC: So no one's dead? AT: no AT: but arty is getting on my nerves CC: Did she at least try diplomacy first? AT: arty? AT: oh lorrea CC: Yeah AT: i would assume so AT: but i think were going to need to work on it CC: Yeah, I haven't known her to be the best at honesty or openness CC: Arty needs help AT: mmm i would agree with that but ive got lorrea CC: I saw this coming when I heard Jack got to him before anyone else AT: i dont want arty he felt really forward a few minutes ago AT: i had no idea jack was his server player AT: oh AT: and we have a rogue sprite CC: Great AT: as you can probably guess AT: its adams CC: Yeah CC: Everything is faling apart CC: This is so dumb AT: yes but the twinks are also not supposed to be here AT: i suspect the game wouldve been a little easier otherwise CC: But they are, can't help that AT: no so we just have to deal with it AT: and take the problems as they come CC: Can only stop people from dying like I did AT: yes and eventually deal with all the errors left behind CC: I'll talk to Arty CC: Maybe hearing from another Mage can help him or soemthing AT: yea it probably will AT: you guys can bang out mage stuff together CC: I still don't know shit about Mages CC: They manipulate AT: whoever gets to their sprite first CC: And need to understand their aspect AT: and know right? AT: yea CC: I didn't get much from Libby except that it actually is similar to space CC: Some how AT: mages are similiar to space? CC: Time AT: oh CC: Time and Space are the same, and yet not AT: yes AT: theres a bunch of stuff in movies about it CC: What does that even mean though? AT: shruuugs idk CC: I've seen movies too CC: Nothing on this CC: Nothing that makes sense, anyway AT: i kno popular culture fails us when we need it most AT: i think they were mostly bullshitting CC: ^ CC: My guess CC: Time is linear CC: Space has dimensions AT: that makes sense CC: I have the average troll's understanding of physics CC: And I'm not getting this AT: physics... was not my best subject yea um CC: It's frustrating CC: I'll figure it out later AT: well yea but im not sure if vigil would be a good example AT: um CC: I doubt he would CC: Unless, I can teleport across time AT: i would assume you could travel CC: That sounds pretty standard AT: but vigil could be an example of space AT: to understand space or something idk CC: It's dumb if I have to learn a whole other aspect just to get a hint at mine AT: i wouldnt worry about it AT: your sprite will give you a good hint AT: and can help lead you on the right path CC: I hope I don't have to trade sexual favors for that info AT: well if she considers you her master why should you AT: youre in control there CC: Really wish i took a longer look at that robot before I threw it in CC: Because she actually calls me master CC: Also Daddy CC: Also God AT: oh ew AT: i mean you will be a god eventually AT: but daddy kink rlly CC: Fuck the Engineer AT: not literally tho CC: Of course not CC: He's dead, that's weird CC: Full dead AT: yes that is weird CC: Not even half dead like me AT: glad we didnt prototype him AT: yes CC: Oh man I'm so glad he wasn't prototyped CC: That'd be way too weird AT: also yes AT: i think i need to sleep AT: ill try the phone and glasses later CC: Yeah, you do that CC: I need to wake up AT: heh CC: Revive, or whatever CC: I probably fell off of Milo's roof AT: ill hoopefully see you later still waiting on the handmaidens AT: i hope you didnt CC: I'm really not looking forward to waking up, to be honest CC: Oh well, I suppose CC: Later AT: good luck <3 CC: <3 CC: heh, thanks Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla